Back Again
by jop
Summary: Songfic to "How Can I Not Love you" By Joy Enriquez (this song is from anna and the king), and please ignore my html, it can't work. Review please!


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling.  
  
Songfic to 'How can I not love you' - Joy Enriquez  
  
a/n its a really sweet song. Hope you all will enjoy it!  
  
Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love eachother  
  
Must be strong and we must let go  
  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
  
"Draco... promise me that you'll come back. promise me"  
  
"I promise" he whispered and gave her one last unforgettable kiss and disapparated.  
  
She leaned back onto the cold hard wall and silently cried, her sobs echoing the small room.  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
flashback  
  
"I don't have a choice, all these while, being like snape, a traitor to the Dark Lord... I have to go and fight Ginny, I have to help them defeat voldemort once and for all..."  
  
"Can't you help in a different way? I don't want to lose you Draco, I don't want to see you killed in a battlefield.."  
  
"I'll be alright love, I'll always be there for you" He said in a compassionate voice and proceeded to kiss her forehead.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
  
What we no longer long  
  
Flashback  
  
"I did it Draco! I made it into medical school!" Ginny squealed running into Draco's strong arms at the same time shrieking as he lifted her and swirled her in a full circle.  
  
She looked up at him and grinned. He swept some of her long red hair out of her eyes. 'Yes, and I'm proud of you too love, I really am"  
  
She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into the nook of his neck.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
How can I not love you  
  
20 year old Ginny Weasley stared out of the window. It has been 2 years. 2 long years. Between that time, she never failed to think about him everyday, neither did she fail to constantly check the Daily Prophet on news on him.  
  
She had plenteous faith in him and was positive that he would come back to her, come back into her life. She hated to believe that he would die in the war not knowing that she still loved him and yearned for his touch again.  
  
Yes, during this period of time, many attractive men had approached her, hoping that she had lost faith in Draco and would be willing to start a relationship with them. Ginny rejected them instantly and prayed that Draco would come back soon to show these guys that her waiting was worth it.  
  
Must be brave and we must be strong  
  
Cannot say what we no longer long  
  
Sweat trickled down his forehead. He pushed again, this time, exerting more force. The thought of going back home, back to Ginny was intoxicating and exhilarating making him stronger both mentally and physically.  
  
The war had finally ended, everyone had been fighting continuously and determinedly. All of them wanted to go back to where they came from, their homes, their wives, their children and their family.  
  
Now, Draco, together with his whole camp pushed once more. They were in the middle of nowhere, somewhat stranded, but they couldn't apparate anywhere as everyone was worn out, and tired. Someone called for the knight bus. Fortunately it came, but with flat tires and fused engines.  
  
Nobody worked in the area of wizardry mechanic and no one had an inkling as to how to fix the knight bus. Even that bloody driver couldn't really tell the difference between right and left. What more, fixing the bus. They pushed it again. At the rate they were going. it was going to take them 2 days to get back.  
  
Everyone took a break. Draco sat, comtemplating about the last years he had with Ginny. Would she be married? Did she get tired from waiting and went to get married? He sincerely hoped not.  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
Two days. Two days the war had ended. And still no sign of Draco. Ginny sighed. Maybe everone were right. Maybe he had been home for a very long time already just that he didn't want to see her again. Maybe it was just a joke to him. He probably never took their relationship seriously.  
  
She sighed and got ready for work.  
  
The shadow loomed closer and closer. Footsteps were getting louder and louder. Curious, Ginny went out to her porch to see what was happening. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Standing opposite her, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
She ran into his arms. "I thought you were never coming back"  
  
"I promised you love, I promised that I would come back." He smiled and leaned towards her for a slow, melting kiss.  
  
That was the day, when Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy started their lives agian, together, into the future.  
  
How can I not love you  
  
When you are gone  
  
END. a/n I really hope my html worked. If not I'm gonna cry. Please review!!! I love them. Thank you! 


End file.
